The present invention relates to a method of packaging electronic component parts using a eutectic die bonder, and particularly to a method of correcting the displacement of electronic component parts caused by the thermal expansion of a substrate.
A known method of packaging electronic component parts on a substrate is to heat the substrate with a heating unit up to a eutectic temperature (e.g., 400.degree.-450.degree. C.) and fix the parts by eutectic bonding. Electronic component parts intended for eutectic bonding are not molded and called "bare chips", and this type of electronic component parts are generally required to be mounted at a very high accuracy.
A substrate heated by a heating unit expands. Particularly, when the substrate is a metallic lead frame, it expands in the longitudinal direction due to its large thermal expansivity, resulting in a positioning error of component parts and thus a degraded mount accuracy.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a method of readily correcting the displacement of electronic component parts caused by the thermal expansion of the substrate.